Sarah Williams and the cursed quest
by minionsinwork
Summary: Sarah Williams has been in foster care for all her life. What happens when a man comes and adopts her all of a sudden? Sarah goes to Camp Half Blood where people notice strange things prior to her visit. Sarah is chosen for a quest that is claimed to be cursed. Anything can happen. Who really is she? What are her friends hiding? She must save her friends, herself and the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my new story!**

I knew I was never normal. I'd been living in the foster care system for as long as I can remember. People would come and foster me. I would be back in less than a week. I don't try to but, things happen. Once, a big demon attacked me and I stabbed it with a knife. When, my foster parents got home, I tried to explain. But, when they saw the bloody knife they sent me back. It happened over and over and no one believed me. It was terrifying. My name is Sarah Williams. My mom died when I was a baby so, I never knew her. I did look up a picture of her and she had brown hair with green eyes. I look at it and try to search for anyone who looked like her. No luck yet. It made no sense because I had blonde hair and blue eyes. My dad left when I was a baby so, whoever he is, I have his hair and eye color. I don't know how he looks. I knew from hushed conversations from the older kids that once you hit the double didgets no one wanted to foster you. I hoped it wasn't true. At 11 years old, I was past the normal foster age which was 4-10.

"Sarah!" a voice said, shaking me out of my daze.

I looked up to see Mrs. Lucy, the head of our foster care system. She towered over me as I was sitting in a chair in the cafeteria of the foster care house. She was holding a piece of paper that said foster open house. She seemed thrilled. I realized it was because she was hoping I would get fostered. I knew I had been here the longest of all the kids.I plastered fake enthusiasm on my face.

"Wow! I can't wait!" I said, trying not to roll my eyes. No one fostered me anymore after looking at my record. They could adopt me too but, no one ever did.

She seemed to sense my fake enthusiasm. "Be grateful you haven't ended up in a orphanage, Sarah Grace Williams." She walked away leaving me alone.

My best friend, Chase Brown sat next to me. "Hey!" He grinned at me. I smiled at him. Chase had been here since he was 9 so, 2 years. He never talked about why. I didn't ask. He had his secrets, I had mine.

"Today's the foster open house!" he said, happily. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. People would foster him. He was nice and never got in trouble. But, I knew he had a record of getting into fights.

"Yeah," I said, smiling painfully. People surged through the wooden doors and I threw my food away.

Just then, the door flew open. A man with brown hair strutted in. He looked pained as he talked to Mrs. Lucy.

Mrs. Lucy smiled and listened to who they wanted. Her face drained. "A-Are you sure?"

The man nodded and stepped back. Mrs. Lucy hurried over to me.

"He wants to adopt you!" she said, slowly.

My heart literally stopped. Adopt me? Me?

"Go get ready!" she said looking relived.

"I don't want to go!" I told her, raising my chin. Who were these people? Did they know my past?

She looked at me and shook her head. I went into my room and sat on my bed. It wasn't my room but, the room I shared with other girls. It was home to me. The rusty window with a fire escape that looks unsteady. The view of New York and people hustling around. I picked up my backpack and grabbed my jacket. I walked out of the room and stopped next to Chase.

He looked alarmed. "What are you doing? Are you going to a foster home?" His eyes looked truly worried.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I got adopted." He looked upset but, he dug out a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"My email," he said, quietly.

I nodded and gave him a hug. I waved and walked toward Mrs. Lucy. The people signed some papers and Mrs. Lucy leaned down to me.

"If anything goes wrong," she said in a hushed tone. "Call me." She gave a small card with her phone number on it. I pocketed it and turned to the man.

"I'm Mike," he said, calmly.

I waved and followed him into a taxi. The driver took off as awkward silence filled the back of the car. I knew I should say something but, I didn't. I glanced out a window.

"STOP!" Mike yelled. The driver stopped and I swirled around in my seat. A big sign that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD was written. We got out and I started panicking. Who really was Mike? Mike and I walked inside the camp.

I stepped in and turned to Mike. He seemed almost relived.

"Welcome to camp, Sarah," he said, scowling. "Your new home! I'm not Mike. I'm Dionysus. "

Wait. Camp? Was he the owner of a camp? Just then, a man walked up. Well...no. Trotted. From the waist down he was a horse.

I shrieked and backed up. The man smiled and I thought I was going crazy.

"Hello, I'm Chiron," he said, leading the way into a big house. I stepped inside and clutched the piece of paper from Mrs. Lucy. Then, he started talking. I was a demigod, monsters tried to kill me, I was safe here Mike is not adopting me and blah blah blah. I stopped paying attention. Could I trust them? Who really were my parents.

"Sarah?" he asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

I looked at him blankly.

"The campfire is right now," he repeated. "You can get claimed."

I nodded and took off for a campfire. Kids sat on logs and laughed together. I sat alone on a log as the camp fire started. People were singing and dancing. I looked at my shoes. Then, people were silent. Staring at me. I saw a bright flash of light that blinded me for the moment. I blinked and watched it fade.

"All hail Sarah Williams, daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy!" called Chiron, trotting up to me. I felt my cheeks go red as the whole camp inspected me. Oh, great.

* * *

The Apollo cabin was decent. It was made out of gold that shimmered in the morning sunshine. That night was horrible. I had to sleep on the second floor. Alone. The water and bed were fine though. I sighed and started toward the mess hall.

"Hey, new girl!" a voice yelled. I spun around so fast my hair whipped me in my face. I saw a boy who looked about my age. He was jogging behind me. He had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey!" he said, stopping next to me. "Aren't you Sammie or something?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sarah," I corrected, trying my hardest not to be bossy. He nodded like he had known it the whole entire time.

"I'm Ben," he said, politely. "Son of Ares." I wondered what he was up to. I introduced myself and looked at him peculiarly.

"You wanna go practice archery?" he asked, inspecting his shoes. I felt myself relax as I said yes.

"BEN!" a girls voice exploded. I looked over to see a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like Ben. He rolled his eyes and glared at the girl.

"Sarah meet my twin sister, Meredith." He looked disappointed as she ran over. She smiled at me and ran toward the mess hall.

"Don't want to be late!" she yelled over her shoulder. I laughed and was about to follow when an earthquake shook the Earth. Rain toppled to the ground and thunder crackled across the sky. People stared at me as it stopped. It wasn't the first time. Over the next few days, strange things like zombies attacking camp started happening. People told me that it started when I came.

It was about a week later when I heard a scream. Ben and I were in sword fighting class when a scream pierced the air like a sharp knife. I looked up to see Ben's face pale.

"Meredith," he muttered, gripping his sword. I sucked in my breath as Ben ran toward the sound. I followed him and we stopped in front of a dusty rusty big black building. I slammed myself against the door and it popped open.

"Come on!" I shouted, stepping inside. Ben and I walked up the creaky old steps when the scream came again. This time it was a crisp clear shriek. I raced up to the top where Meredith was sprawled on the ground facing a big green zombie. It only muttered crappy phrases though.

Meredith jumped to her feet. Her face was pale and she was shaking. "T-T-thanks," she stammered, her voice soft. Ben gave her a relived hug and faced the zombie.

It didn't move but, it talked. It said,"

"**3 shall leave on a cursed quest**

** Past the worst fears of the past**

**To the woods of lest**

**The villain shall stand at last**

**All hopes depend on the ones fighting for the best,"**

I realized it was talking to me. I nodded meekly and spun around to face them.

"I can't go on a quest!" I said, going down the stairs. I got to the bottom where Chiron stood. Meredith and Ben ran down the steps behind me. We faced him.

"The prophecy?" he asked, tapping his hoof.

I repeated the words as he confirmed I was the prophecy.

"What about the cursed part?" I asked, shakily.

He didn't answer but, told me the quest details.I would leave tomorrow. My 2 partners were Meredith and Ben. I walked into my cabin that night in a daze. My fellow cabin-mates stuck up their nose and turned their backs on me. I knew there was something Meredith was hiding from us. I knew because when I walked into the room, Meredith's green eyes were full of fear. I fell asleep with that on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJO**

The next morning, I went to find Ben and Meredith. I found Ben by the Ares cabin with a bag slung around his shoulder. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and jean shorts. A pair of converse gleamed on his feet. They looked brand new. I felt self-conscious about my worn out sneakers. He smiled at me and I asked him where Meredith was.

"She's coming." Was his only reply. He looked anxious as he clutched his sword, twirling it in different directions. I stared at the ground and hummed something. Meredith appeared. She smiled, slyly as she stepped in front of us. Her hair was pulled back and her eyes shimmered. She was dressed in a blue T-shirt and jean shorts. She also had new converse. She had a backpack around her shoulders.

"Hey!" she squealed, happily. She didn't seem scared at the least, but Ben had told me Meredith loved to be in plays. She could be a great actor. I acted casually but, I knew I was making a fool of myself. Meredith strutted out of camp with me and Ben close behind. We stepped out into the open and started thinking.

"Past?" I wondered, thinking about the prophecy. The land of the past. I knew it could be the foster home but, if it was wouldn't I know. Ben and Meredith exchanged a you-tell-her glance. "What?"

Ben finally started talking. "W-We could try our old house. It's...pretty much a ghost house. No one lives there anymore." He seemed upset as he said this. "It's really creepy. It's like an hour away." I knew he was hoping I would say 'no way' but, I couldn't. We had to complete the quest. I nodded and pushed through the woods.

"Taxi!" Meredith yelped and a taxi swerved to the side of the road. Meredith whispered an address. The driver, a man in his 40's nodded and held out his hand. It took me a moment to realized he wanted money. I reached into my jeans pockets and pulled out a crumpled $5 bill. My heart sank as I showed my friends. Meredith produced $10 and Ben got $10 too.

The driver frowned. "Not enough." He tapped his foot. I knew we couldn't bargain him but, Meredith had different ideas. She leaned over to the man said a few words and BOOM! We had a taxi. The taxi ride was quiet for the fact Meredith and Ben were both not saying a word. The, taxi halted to a stop in front of the house.

"Thanks!" Meredith called over her shoulder, as we left the taxi. I sucked in my breath at the sight of the house. A big black mansion with ivy lacing down the side. Big metal gates stood in front of it. I shoved my way through and felt my whole body shiver.

"It's _Y_ot as scary on the inside," Ben said, trying to force out a smile. He failed and he knocked on the door. No one answered and he threw it open revealing a scary dark hallway. I pulled out my flashlight and the light flickered on illuminating the dark hallway. I felt a cool breeze roll across my face. Meredith looked around and turned to me.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" she asked, coughing as a poof of dust flew in the air. She sneezed and turned around. "Asthma."

I nodded and started up the creaky staircase. Ben threw me a look. I ignored it and reached the top. It creaked under my weight and I stepped delicately across it. The air was silent as I opened the first door. Empty. I moved along the hallway barely moving as each door revealed nothing. The last door loomed at me from across the hall. It seemed shady and I opened it slowly.

**AKA: Gets a little creepy here...**

A ghost sat on the bed. It was a faded figure of a old lady with blazing red eyes. Her red dress flew as she stood up. She smirked, happily. I drew my sword, knowing it would be no use against her. She moved like a cheetah. Her sharp fingernails dug into my shirt as I screeched. I swatted it off and winced.

"I need a host!" she said, lunging again. The doors slammed closed and the windows flew shut. I side-stepped it, risking a look over my shoulder. The lady turned bigger, almost 3 feet taller. She towered above me. I screamed as her cold hands pinned me down on the wood.

"No struggling," she whispered. I stopped. "I died from a monster attack on Bridge Mountain. Above the sea." Her cold hand touched my forehead as the world started fading. Her eyes sparkled as the world went dark.

**We're done. You're safe**

* * *

_"Sarah," a voice hissed, quietly. It was gentle and I tossed and turned. _

_"You are safe," it echoed. "Be free."_

_I felt myself stiffen as all went black._

I woke up, feeling cold. Meredith loomed over me looking worried. She seemed relived as she gave me a hug.

"Never do that again," she breathed, releasing me. I shivered and realized she didn't look too well. Her face was pale and her eyes seemed a bit dull.

"Asthma," she said, coughing again.

"We should leave," I said, realizing we were still in the house. She shrugged as Ben appeared. He smiled.

"We leave now," he said, picking up his stuff. "That ghost isn't dead."

I nodded and bolted out the door. I was still cold and I pulled my jacket tight. Meredith was breathing through her inhaler.

"It's usalley not this bad," she claimed, wheezing. "I get a little shaken up after a run but, not this much. It's the dust, I guess."

"You need to rest," I said, stopping at a bench. She shook her head, weakly. I sighed and explained how we should go to Bridge Mountain. My body begged for sleep but, I declined. I was about to hail a taxi but, Ben stopped me.

"There's a hotel," he whispered, setting a hand on my shoulder. "Down the street. Meredith's really tired. We all are."

I marched into the hotel and realized Ben had a ton of money.

"From the house," he said (about the money), opening our door. I slipped in and Meredith fell on a bed. She was fast asleep in seconds. Ben followed but, I stayed awake. My heart was pounding. I was still cold as I shrank under the covers. I sighed and thought about how I, an orphan would be on a quest.

"Apollo," I started, feeling my cheeks go hot. "I mean...Dad." It felt so wrong. "Why me? Why am I on the quest? I'm just 12 year old girl with no training with swords and a bow and arrow. I'm no help. Oh, yeah. Where were you all my life? I was in foster care for gods sake. Alone. I thought you would help. A little. But, no." It felt good to let all my feelings about my dad flow. I stopped and wondered again why it was me.

"Dad, I know you can't do anything but, for one freaking time will you make the sun shine? It's been gloomy and dark for the past days." I bit my lip and stared at the inn's wall. The sun burst through the window. I felt another burst come.

"Hey, dad!" I said into the empty room. "You haven't cared all my life about me. Why are you starting now?"

I eased back in my bed and said one last thing. "Do you miss her?" I was talking about my mother. I didn't wait for an answer, I didn't want an answer. I dug my face in my pillow and fell asleep.


End file.
